


Learning To Love The Fall

by Nottak



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Fanart, M/M, Mechanic Jason Todd, Plane Pilot Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottak/pseuds/Nottak
Summary: It's the early 1900s and the country of Gotham is recovering from a long war.Trying to get a better life, Jason Todd has been moonlighting as an underground plane mechanic for illegal aeroplane racers, getting a cut of the whatever the pilot wins. After one particular competiton, he's accused of sabotage and, despite his protests, forced into deeper debt. At the end of his rope, he runs into Dick Grayson, ex-ace of the Gotham Air Force and supposed dead man. The war hero was supposed to have been shot down near the end of the war. Regardless, this pilot is the best chance Jason has to grab hold of that better life, and he's not going to let it go.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 16
Kudos: 143
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	Learning To Love The Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3isme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3isme/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for you prompt and I hope you like it! It was really hard to choose between them, they were all creative and I love AU's, but the vintage and historic war factors called me in this one. I had to much fun researching old planes and history for this, so I actually want to continue this AU and get a little more into the universe plot and characters backstories ideas I had in my mind while doing the illustration, so I hope you stay tuned for it! :-D


End file.
